Torren's big family
by LetyBaroque
Summary: Torren John Emmagan est un petit garçon chanceux. Combien d'enfants peuvent se vanter d'avoir pour famille une maman, un MonColonel John, un tonton Rod, une tatie Jennifer et un oncle Ronon? Série de OS familiaux.
1. Torren l'explorateur

**_Note: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient._ **

**Torren l'explorateur**

Torren arborait un sourire fier aux lèvres. Il avait filé en douce alors que sa mère avait le dos tourné et s'était élancé à l'assaut des couloirs de la Cité. Seul, bien sûr. Sitôt, les couloirs familiers d'Atlantis lui apparaissaient sous un jour beaucoup plus attrayant. Il se sentait comme un véritable explorateur, comme sa maman, MonColonel John, tonton Rod et oncle Ronon.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, alertant le petit athosien. Rapidement, il fit l'inventaire des cachettes possibles, gorgé d'adrénaline. Au final, ne trouvant rien de bien probant, il se dissimula au mieux derrière un pilier.

Deux marines passèrent devant lui, sans le voir, pris par leur discussion. Ils parlaient de jolis melons fermes et d'autres fruits, de beaux pare-chocs et d'autres termes mécaniques dont le sens échappa à l'enfant.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci se fit la réflexion que les adultes avaient parfois des sujets de conversation bien étranges. Quel intérêt à deviser sur la taille des pamplemousses ou de ce qu'il y a sous le capot? Bref, les grands étaient un mystère pour lui.

Torren attendit patiemment – trépignant – que les militaires se fussent suffisamment éloignés, puis sortit de sa « cachette ». Il courut jusqu'au bout du couloir, bifurqua à droit… et frappa un mur non identifié. Ou plutôt, une personne non identifiée.

― Holà bonhomme! s'exclama gaiement l'inconnu. Le jeune extraterrestre reconnut immédiatement la voix et releva brusquement la tête.

― MonColonel John, chut! Tu vas me faire repérer.

― Oh, je vois, murmura Sheppard, joueur.

Torren attrapa le tissu de son pantalon et traîna le Lieutenant Colonel à sa suite.

― Il faut continuer à avancer, l'ennemi est partout, il ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps à nous trouver, dit-il avec une gravité qui fit sourire John. Ce dernier le suivit sans protester jusqu'à un « abri » où ils pourraient être tranquille pour peaufiner leur stratégie.

Le militaire s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du garçonnet qui entreprit de lui rapporter la situation « critique » dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

― Nous sommes cerner, les Atlantes ne sont pas ceux que nous croyions, déclara-t-il théâtralement.

― Qui sont-ils alors? demanda le Colonel, curieux de savoir ce qui allait naître de l'imagination du petit.

― Ce sont des réplicateurs, ils ont pris la forme des membres de l'expédition et veulent s'emparer d'Atlantis pour conquérir la galaxie.

― Rien de moins.

― Oui, rien de moins, confirma Torren qui n'avait pas noté la pointe d'ironie dans le ton de son MonColonel.

― Et tu t'es lancé dans une mission aussi périlleuse tout seul?

― Bah… oui, répondit l'enfant, pris de cours.

― Ce n'est pas très prudent, remarqua l'officier militaire, tu aurais dû réunir une équipe.

― Mais, et si maman, tonton Rod, tatie Jennifer et oncle Ronon étaient eux aussi des réplicateurs?

― Il faut apprendre à se fier à ses coéquipiers, bonhomme, parce que ce sont eux qui couvrent nos arrières quand on est dans la mélasse.

― Dans la mélasse?

― Dans de sales draps.

― …

― Quand on a de gros problèmes.

― Ah!

― Alors, si on contactait ta maman pour la prévenir de la menace?

― Oui, approuva vivement Torren.

John gratifia le garçon d'un clin d'œil, puis appuya sur son oreillette.

― Teyla, ici Sheppard, dit-il avec un excès de professionnalisme sous le regard rêveur du jeune athosien.

― _Oui, Colonel?_

― J'ai trouvé notre petit soldat, nous pouvons cesser les recherches.

― _Où êtes-vous?_

Le Colonel et le pégasien échangèrent un regard entendu.

― Je ne peux révéler notre position, dit-il après quelques secondes, l'ennemi nous a peut-être mis sur écoute.

― _Oh_, fit Teyla avec compréhension, un sourire dans la voix.

― Nous allons tenter de gagner la salle de la porte sans être repérer, pouvez-vous nous y rejoindre?

― _Affirmatif, Colonel. _

― Très bien, term… Oh, je crois que mon second à une information importante à vous communiquer.

Torren sautillait sur place. John retira son oreillette pour la tenir au niveau de la petite oreille de l'extraterrestre.

― Maman, maman! Méfies-toi de tout le monde, ils ont l'air gentil, mais en fait ce sont des réplicateurs!

**FIN**


	2. Irrésistible chocolat

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Irrésistible chocolat**

McKay était plongé dans ses calculs, ses yeux parcourant l'écran d'ordinateur à une vitesse fulgurante. Ses doigts volaient sur le clavier. Il venait de trouver la réponse à l'équation; cette foutue équation qui le mettait en échec depuis deux longues journées, le rendant encore plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumé. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, il avait du mal à la contenir, à s'empêcher de danser sur place. Il était totalement absorber quand…

― Tonton Rodddd.

Rodney sursauta; il avait oublié le petit Torren!

Il se tourna vers l'enfant, délaissant à contrecœur les lignes de code. Le jeune athosien, du haut de son petit tabouret tournant, lui souriait de toutes ses dents, menton vers l'avant.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu sais que tonton Rod est occupé.

― Tonton Rod, tu sais que je T'ADORE.

Une petite lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit du scientifique, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

― Mais bien sûr, soupira-t-il. Et si tu me disais ce que tu veux plutôt, petit alien?

Torren fit une grimace, coupable.

― Mais c'est vrai que je t'adore, se défendit-il.

― Oui, je sais, ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'avoir quelque chose à me demander.

― Hum…oui, avoua le garçonnet, penaud.

― Allez, crache le morceau, l'invita McKay qui, bien qu'impatient, était visiblement séduit.

Torren se fit attendre, essayant de prendre un air gêné. L'astrophysicien ne fut pas dupe de sa petite comédie et le relança, dans une pseudo menace :

― Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je me remets au travail et…

― Non, non, non! paniqua l'extraterrestre. Je veux mon chocolat!

― Ah, ah! s'exclama triomphalement Rodney.

Le petit garçon eut une moue de mendiant.

― S'il te plait mon tonton Rod.

― Puis-je savoir pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes des friandises à cette heure?

― …

― J'attends une réponse, petit alien.

― Parce que maman veut pas.

― Et pourquoi ne veut-elle pas?

― Elle dit qu'il est trop tard.

― Dans ce cas, petit alien, je crois que tu vas devoir te passer de chocolat. Si ta mère ne veut pas que tu…

― S'il-te-plait tonton Rod! S'te-plait-s'te-plait-s'te-plait!

Le génie ouvrit la bouche dans le but de le faire taire, mais Torren anticipa ses paroles et sauta de son siège jusqu'aux bras du scientifique. Celui-ci le réceptionna maladroitement, les yeux ronds.

― Fais attention, petit alien! Ce sont des plans pour ta casser la tête et perdre de ta précieuse matière grise. Ce n'est pas parce que ton oncle Ronon s'amuse à taper et se faire taper que c'est judicieux, tu sais. Ne me fais plus des peurs comme ça!

― Promis tonton Rod. Tu as raison tonton Rod. Tu es tellement intelligent tonton Rod. Le plus intelligent tonton…

― Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée, Tor', ne joue pas au petit manipulateur avec moi. C'est John qui t'a montré ça? À m'amadouer avec des compliments pour que je t'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil.

― Mais non, intervint l'athosien, un peu trop abruptement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un mensonge.

En vérité, Rodney avait visé juste. Son MonColonel John lui avait révélé que Rod était très sensible aux flatteries.

De son côté, l'astrophysicien, même s'il avait percé à jour l'enfant, était sous le charme des grands yeux chocolat – comme c'est ironique! – du fils de Teyla. Il résistait tant bien que mal à ce petit ange cornu, mais Torren lui donna le coup de grâce avec son regard de chien battu.

― Bon, très bien, petit alien, se rendit le génie, mais une seule barre de chocolat, c'est tout. Le garçonnet hocha vivement la tête, un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres. _Un rictus à la Sheppard_, pensa Rodney, tout en fouillant dans sa réserve personnelle de douceurs.

Il attrapa finalement une tablette de cacao et la tendit au petit démon. Torren s'en saisit avec une exclamation de joie, puis serra très fort le scientifique, qui en fut tout ému, comme toujours.

― Merci tonton Rod.

― Que ça reste entre nous, petit alien, si ta maman l'apprenait, elle pourrait bien me forcer à l'affronter dans un duel aux bâtons et ton tonton tient à son intégrité physique.

Le jeune extraterrestre lui décocha un immense sourire, un autre sourire typiquement _sheppardien_, guère de bon augure celui-là. Décidément, le militaire avait une mauvaise influence sur ce petit, se dit McKay en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir servir comme excuse à Teyla.

Torren se précipita à l'extérieur du laboratoire, déjà tout barbouillé de chocolat.

*******

Teyla passa le seuil de la porte, mécontente

― Oh, bonjour Teyla, fit le génie, avec un ton qui se voulait détaché.

― Bonjour Rod-ney, je suppose que vous connaissez les raisons de ma visite.

― … Non… Pourquoi?

Regard noir, menace silencieuse, l'astrophysicien craqua en quelques secondes.

― Je suis désolé, se repentit-il, piteux.

― J'ai mis plus d'une demi-heure pour réussir à calmer Tor' et à l'envoyer au lit.

― C'est pas ma faute, il m'a fait le coup du Chat Potté dans Shrek!

**FIN**


	3. La première règle

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**La première règle**

Torren regardait fixement le scientifique, écarquillant les yeux pour se donner l'air menaçant, sans succès cependant.

Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant, il avait bien suivi à la lettre les instructions de son oncle Ronon – un maître de l'intimidation – mais il y avait une différence fondamentale entre la guerrier satédien et le jeune athosien : l'un était un géant musclé, l'autre un garçonnet chétif haut comme trois pommes.

Malgré cela, l'enfant était loin de se laisser abattre, persuader de pouvoir se glisser dans le rôle du grand méchant loup au besoin. Comme à présent, par exemple.

Et pour une fois, il était assez heureux de la réaction de sa « victime ». Celle-ci, même si loin de trembler de peur, lui épargnait les habituels « Il est TROP mignon! » et autres qualificatifs nuisant à la crédibilité du petit extraterrestre.

Être mignon était un avantage indubitable lorsqu'on voulait quêter du chocolat à son tonton ou une permission spéciale à sa maman, mais c'était une véritable malédiction pour ce qui le préoccupait à cet instant. Comment inspirer le respect à son ennemi quand on avait une bouille comme la sienne? Voilà le problème que tentait se résoudre Torren avec l'aide de son oncle Ronon. Sans réussite. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

L'athosien avait décidé de tester ses capacités d'intimidation en situation réelle, allant trouver le seul ennemi qu'il se connaissait sur cette Cité.

Le satédien l'accompagnait pour s'assurer que l'enfant ne s'attirait pas d'ennuis.

La première règle, la plus importante d'entre toutes, son oncle la lui avait répétée encore et encore : ne jamais lâcher des yeux son ennemi. Ainsi donc, Torren fixait toujours son opposant avec une intensité à faire douter de sa santé mentale.

Bientôt, ses efforts furent récompensés, sa proie n'y tenant plus.

― Tu vas cesser me dévisager comme ça, sale petit monstre! Ta mère ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières?! Que suis-je bête, comment aurait-elle pu, puisqu'elle-même n'est qu'une… Aïe!

Kavanagh massait son mollet douloureux, cible d'un coup de pied bien senti. Torren avait été vif comme l'éclair.

― Ça va pas! Espèce de petit sauvage! Tu es bien comme ta mè… Rah!

Bam! Un autre coup de pied dans le mollet.

Ronon admira son protégé à l'œuvre, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres; ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

**FIN**


	4. Le ballon qui ne tournait pas rond

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Le ballon qui ne tournait pas rond**

Torren soupesa le ballon, clairement sceptique. Mais s'agissait-il vraiment d'un ballon? Et si c'était effectivement le cas, pourquoi avait-il cette drôle de forme? N'aurait-il pas dû être rond, comme tout bon ballon qui se respecte?

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, le jeune athosien adorait son cadeau, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il lui avait été offert par son MonColonel, mais l'ovalité – il devrait vérifier auprès de son tonton Rod si ce mot existait – de la balle le déstabilisait.

De plus, comme pour souligner son manque de culture (terrienne), son présent ne se contentait pas d'être ovale, non, il avait également deux extrémités pointues. Comme c'était étrange. Et fascinant, aussi.

Le garçonnet leva un regard penaud sur son MonColonel John. Ce dernier sourit avec indulgence, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur :

― Ça, dit-il en pointant l'objet dans les mains du petit, c'est un ballon de football.

Au mot football, le visage de Torren s'illumina de compréhension et – surtout! – de joie.

Le football américain : les Steelers, les Packers, les Panthers et pleins d'autres équipes avec ou sans le « ers ». Ce jeu à saveur mythique dont le Colonel ne cessait de lui parler, tant et si bien que l'enfant n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : voir un match _live_ sur Terre avec Sheppard à ses côtés.

Torren porta un œil neuf sur son cadeau. Alors, c'était ça, un ballon de football : le cœur de ce sport que les américains – mais l'athosien n'avait jamais bien saisi qui était ces fameux américains – avaient presque élevé au rang de religion.

Un éclat rêveur prit littéralement possession du regard noisette du garçon, au plus grand plaisir du militaire.

― Tu veux apprendre à jouer?

L'extraterrestre hocha la tête à s'en casser le cou.

Un sourire radieux s'épanouit sur la face de John; il ne savait pas qui était le plus excité de Torren ou lui.

― Parfait, s'exclama-t-il, donnes-moi ta main.

L'enfant la lui tendit, trépignant; on aurait dit qu'il avait une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. Délicatement, Sheppard disposa les petits doigts sur le ballon.

Le fils de Teyla eut une moue boudeuse en constatant que sa main était visiblement trop petite pour tenir correctement la balle. John le rassura :

― À la vitesse où tu pousses, ce ne sera bientôt plus un problème.

Le garçon arbora alors fièrement son air de « Je suis grand maintenant! », ce qui fit rire son MonColonel.

― Bon, je te montre comment lancer à présent, reprit Sheppard. Et il fit une démonstration du geste qu'il fallait exécuter. Torren l'imita au ralenti, répétant plusieurs fois le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il le maîtrisât.

― Je crois qu'on est prêt pour un premier essai, déclara soudain le plus vieux, confiant. Le gamin n'en semblait pas aussi sûr, mais la main rassurante du militaire sur son épaule calma ses doutes.

John le gratifia d'un clin d'œil encourageant, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas pour attendre la passe. Il montra les mains.

― Vas-y.

Torren ne se fit pas prier. Il y mit tout son cœur, propulsant le ballon en direction de son MonColonel. Le « cigare », s'il connut un trajet tumultueux, atteignit néanmoins sa cible avec succès.

― _Touchdown_! s'écria alors le Lieutenant Colonel, faisant sursauter les quelques personnes proches.

― Yeah! renchérit avec enthousiasme le _quarterback_, se précipitant vers son MonColonel qui le souleva de terre pour le porter en triomphe.

― _We are the champions… _entama joyeusement le terrien.

― …_my friend_!termina l'extraterrestre, qui avait travaillé ses classiques.

― _And we'll keep on fighting…_

― …_till the end_.

― _We are the champions…_

― _We are the champions_(1)!

Oui, ils étaient les champions, mes amis, et toute la Cité pouvait en être témoin.

**FIN**

(1) : Paroles de la chanson _We are the champions_, du groupe Queen.


	5. Cauchemar

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Cauchemar**

Torren s'éveilla dans un cri de frayeur, le souffle court et couvert de sueur. Les larmes couvaient dans le regard noisette du petit garçon.

― Maman, appela-t-il.

Mais c'était inutile, celle-ci accourait déjà au chevet de son fils. Elle ouvrit grand les bras et le jeune athosien s'y lova précipitamment, en quête d'une chaleur rassurante.

― Qu'y a-t-il Tor'? Tu as fait un cauchemar? l'interrogea sa mère tout en le berçant gentiment.

― Oui, marmonna-t-il contre l'épaule de Teyla.

― Les wraiths?

Aucune réponse. La guerrière fronça les sourcils, à la fois étonnée et inquiète.

― Tu n'as pas rêvé aux wraiths, réitéra la jeune femme.

Elle sentit le garçonnet hocher négativement la tête contre elle.

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, mon chéri? Racontes-moi tout, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Torren hésitait toujours.

― Il n'y a aucune honte à admettre ses peurs, seuls les plus grands guerriers sont capables de les reconnaître et ainsi, d'apprendre à les apprivoiser.

Le jeune extraterrestre garda le silence encore un moment, considérant ce dernier argument avec gravité. Finalement, il valida le raisonnement, convaincu, et débuta son récit.

― Quand mon cauchemar commence, je suis avec tonton Rod dans son labo. On est seul au départ, puis y'a quelqu'un d'autre qui arrive, mais je vois pas son visage. Sauf que je sais qu'il est méchant, alors je le dis à tonton, mais il est trop concentré sur ses calculs et il m'entend pas. Le méchant bonhomme continue de s'approcher et plus y s'approche, mieux j'le vois. Quand je reconnais Kavanagh, je cris son nom. Tonton se retourne et le méchant scientifique lui met un citron dans la bouche. C'est là que tonton Rod meurt.

Et puis, Kavanagh se tourne vers moi pour me tuer à mon tour. Je pars en courant avant qu'il ait pu me fourrer un citron dans la bouche. Je l'entends qui me poursuit et moi je continue de fuir. À un moment, j'arrive sur un balcon et j'me retrouve piégé. Je recule, je recule, et Kavanagh lui, il avance, il avance, avec un sourire diabolique sur la face.

Je n'arrête pas de reculer, jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans le vide pour m'écraser dans l'océan. J'me mets alors à nager du mieux que je peux, mais peu de temps après, je sens du mouvement sous mes pieds. Tout de suite après, y'a une baleine géante qui fait surface et qui ouvre grand sa bouche pleine de dents tranchantes. Elle s'avance vite-vite et je me retrouve dans sa bouche. Et elle referme ses mâchoires sur moi… C'est tout.

Le silence retomba. Teyla déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, puis le berça de nouveau, doucement. Mille paroles réconfortantes n'auraient pas été plus efficaces dans ces circonstances; elle ne fit donc rien qui aurait pu venir troubler le cocon de quiétude qui enveloppait lentement son fils.

Quand, au bout de plusieurs minutes, les tremblements de Torren eurent cessés et que celui-ci fut davantage détendu, elle lança :

― Des citrons et des baleines, hein.

― Ouh oui, grimaça l'enfant.

― Demain, maman va rendre une petite visite à tonton Rodney.

― Pourquoi?

― Oh, rien d'important, mon petit joueur de foot, juste un entraînement musclé en perspective, ta mère doit lui remettre les idées en place.

*******

Le lendemain, le Docteur McKay vit débarquer l'athosienne en tenue d'entraînement, deux bâtons à la main.

― Oh non. Qu'est-ce j'ai fait encore? gémit-il.

**FIN**


	6. Le dénominateur commun

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Le dénominateur commun**

Lorsque Jennifer voyait Rodney investir l'infirmerie, Torren dans les bras, légèrement essoufflé – et paniqué – elle ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. L'enfant avait certainement quelque chose, mais ce devait n'être qu'un simple petit bobo. Ou peut-être un début de rhume. Ou peut-être que ce n'était tout bonnement rien.

En effet, quand il s'agissait du fils de Teyla, Rodney devenait encore plus paranoïaque que pour lui-même. Un mal de gorge devenait le signe d'une pneumonie, un coup de chaud se transformait en fièvre ravageuse, une écorchure en hémorragie, une bosse sur la tête en commotion cérébrale.

Régulièrement, il venait trouver Jennifer afin qu'elle résolve une « crise médicale majeure ». Le scientifique était carrément terrorisé à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose au petit alors qu'il se trouvait sous sa garde. Des plans pour que son amie athosienne lui botte les fesses – encore – et lui interdise à jamais d'approcher son garçon. Et le problème, là-dedans, c'était que, pour citer le Docteur McKay : « C'est attachant ces petites bêtes là. »

Et donc, lorsqu'il s'improvisait babysitteur, il passait plus de temps à l'infirmerie qu'autre chose. Ce que Torren savait pertinemment, mais qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Oh, ça non! Il s'en réjouissait même. Trop, d'ailleurs, pour que son comportement n'attire pas l'attention de Jennifer.

Restait à savoir pourquoi l'extraterrestre se plaisait tant parmi les malades. Et pour cela, il suffisait au médecin de trouver le dénominateur commun à toutes ces visites médicales.

_Lundi_

Torren était venu pour une vilaine égratignure au genou droit, accompagné du Colonel Sheppard. Le petit s'était blessé alors que le militaire et lui jouaient au football dans les couloirs – fréquentés – de la Cité. Pourquoi expressément dans les couloirs « fréquentés » d'Atlantis, leur avait-elle demandé. « Pour mettre plus de piment à la partie », était la réponse à laquelle elle avait eu droit.

_Mardi_

Rodney avait accouru à l'infirmerie, le jeune athosien s'étant brûlé l'index en le trempant – comme on trempe un biscuit aux pépites de chocolat dans du lait – dans le café de l'astrophysicien. Le gamin n'avait rien de mal, mais le génie avait insisté pour qu'elle vérifie s'il s'agissait « d'une brûlure au troisième degré, tout d'un coup que… ».

_Mercredi _

Tor' s'était présenté devant la doctoresse, une petite bosse sur le front, résultat d'un « entraînement » avec son oncle Ronon. Ce dernier était venu de mauvaise grâce, puisque selon ses termes « les blessures, un guerrier s'en arrange », mais il se trouvait qu'un certain scientifique hypocondriaque passait par-là au moment de l'incident.

Et celui-ci, après avoir longuement insulté le satédien, avait amené le garçonnet à sa bien-aimée pour qu'elle examine l'état de ses neurones, des fois que le petit souffre de séquelles psychologiques irréversibles à cause de Conan le Barbare.

_Jeudi_

Ce fut Teyla qui accompagna son fils à l'infirmerie ce jour-là, ce dernier se plaignant de maux de tête. Jennifer avait donné une aspirine au garçon et le reste du flacon à la mère.

Bizarrement, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Torren cherchait le Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard pour que sa maman, son MonColonel et lui-même se regardent un match de foot, sa migraine mystérieusement envolée.

_Vendredi_

Le lendemain, John conduisait l'enfant devant Jennifer, il souffrait de nausées apparemment. La doctoresse avait pris sa température, puis lui avait prescrit à boire une substance au goût amer. Bien sûr, vingt minutes étaient nécessaires – au moins – pour que le médicament fasse effet, et pourtant, le pégasien avait aussitôt attaqué sa sucette à la framboise…

Ça fit tilt dans l'esprit de la doctoresse. Elle repassa rapidement en revue les journées de la semaine.

_Lundi_

Une sucette à la fraise.

_Mardi_

Une sucette à l'orange.

_Mercredi_

Une sucette aux raisins.

_Jeudi_

Une sucette aux melons.

_Vendredi_

Une sucette à la framboise.

Le voilà, le mot clé, le fameux dénominateur commun : les sucettes. Ce petit était un accro des sucettes! Il savait que sa tatie lui en donnait une à chacune de ses visites à l'infirmerie. Plutôt malin, pensa celle qui s'était fait bernée.

_Samedi_

Torren toussota.

― D'abord les maux de tête, puis les nausées et maintenant il dit avoir mal à la gorge, exposa Teyla, soucieuse pour la santé de son fils.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Jennifer, Tor' souffre d'une maladie très répandue chez les enfants de son âge…

L'athosienne haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

― …une addiction aux friandises, compléta Jennifer en riant, tendant une sucette à la mère. Le visage de celle-ci s'illumina de compréhension.

Oups. Découvert.

Torren prépara son petit-sourire-charmeur-penaud-à-la-John Sheppard, espérant que sa maman y serait aussi sensible que lorsque son MonColonel l'employait. Cependant, il n'entretenait pas de grands espoirs pour cette fois-ci.

**FIN**


	7. Leçon de culture terrienne

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Leçon de culture terrienne**

Torren aimait les terriens, il apprenait tout plein de choses avec eux, surtout avec son MonColonel John, son tonton Rod et sa tatie Jennifer.

Ils avaient une façon bizarre de parler, aussi. Son brillant tonton lui avait expliqué – maladroitement – ce qu'était une image, une expression, mais le garçon avait encore du mal à bien saisir la véritable signification des propos de ses voisins de la Voie Lactée.

* * *

Rodney massait sa jambe, le visage tordu en une grimace.

― Ça va tonton Rod? demanda Torren, un peu inquiet.

― Oui, oui, le rassura l'astrophysicien, tonton McKay a juste des fourmis dans les pattes.

― Des fourmis, où ça? Dans ta jambe? Beurk!

* * *

Le petit athosien avait de grands cernes sous les yeux. Sheppard s'approcha de lui, un air concerné sur le visage.

― Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit Tor'?

― Non, grommela le garçonnet, mais j'arrive pas à dormir.

― Ah. Est-ce que tu as essayé de compter les moutons?

― Euh… non, mais je pense pas que maman va être contente si je rapporte un troupeau de moutons dans nos quartiers juste pour pouvoir les compter la nuit.

* * *

― On est dans de sales draps, soupira le Colonel.

― Ouais, dans de beaux draps, confirma Rodney, défaitiste.

― Décidez-vous, ils sont sales ou ils sont beaux les draps? S'ils sont sales, y'a qu'à les laver et s'ils sont beaux, je vois pas où est le problème.

* * *

― Allez Rodney, ne fais pas ta poule mouillée, le taquina Jennifer, déjà dans l'eau avec le fils de Teyla.

― Oh, alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble une poule? interrogea l'extraterrestre, le plus sérieusement du monde.

* * *

― On se calme, Rodney, dit doucement la doctoresse.

― Ouais, montez pas sur vos grands chevaux comme ça, renchérit le militaire.

― Tonton Rod a des chevaux! s'émerveilla le gamin, les yeux brillants.

* * *

― La guerre est la vache à lait des américains, déclara philosophiquement le Docteur McKay à son ami militaire.

― Quoi! s'exclama l'athosien. Les américains ont une vache qui s'appelle LaGair?

* * *

― Alors Rodney, tu donnes ta langue au chat? le pressa gentiment Jennifer.

― Non tonton! s'écria le petit garçon, paniqué. Ne fais pas ça! Ne donnes pas ta langue au chat, il va la manger!

* * *

― Tonton Rod, j'ai entendu un militaire dire à une fille qu'elle avait de gros lolos. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste?

Une légère teinte rosée colora les joues du scientifique tandis qu'il se lançait dans un babillage explicatif incompréhensible. Au bout d'une minute à s'embourber dans ses éclaircissements pas du tout clairs, il réalisa que l'enfant n'avait pas suivi le cours de sa pensée. En effet, celui-ci affichait une mine poliment intéressée, mais qui laissait deviner son esprit à dix millions d'années lumière de là.

― Va voir ton MonColonel, c'est un expert en gros lolos, lâcha finalement McKay.

* * *

― MonColonel John, c'est quoi des gros lolos? Tonton Rod a dit que t'étais un expert là-dedans.

Quelques éclats de rire montèrent des tables voisines. Sheppard rougit violemment, jetant un regard embarrassé à Teyla assisse à ses côtés. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

― Un expert, hein, fit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Meilleure chance la prochaine fois.

― Euh bah…euh… j'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, bafouilla-t-il. (McKay, sors de ce corps! ordonna-t-il) Et je pense pas que… le terme soit bien choisi. Et je suis pas si…

― Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par me dire ce que c'est des gros lolos? s'impatienta Torren.

* * *

Oui, décidément, les terriens avaient une culture très étrange. Captivante, mais franchement bizarre par moment. Vraiment, qui aurait idée d'aller casser trois pattes à un canard? À part de ça, un canard, ça n'a que deux pattes!

**FIN**


	8. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide

***Dédicace à Belmene, la première à m'avoir lu, fan de Romélia. **

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide**

Amélia était assisse à une table du mess, partageant son repas avec Chuck et quelques autres collègues, quand elle sentit qu'on la tirait par la manche. Elle se retourna et sursauta légèrement en découvrant un petit garçon.

― Torren! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

― Suis-moi, vite, j'ai échappé à la garde d'oncle Ronon, mais il va vite me retrouver.

Prise de cours, Amélia ne put que bafouiller quelques propos incompréhensibles et suivre docilement l'athosien.

Le garçonnet la guida jusqu'à un endroit qu'il estimait discret, bien qu'il fut sans doute le seul à le penser.

Dans tous les cas, la jeune femme ne fit aucune remarque. Elle était beaucoup trop curieuse de savoir ce que l'enfant avait à lui dire de si important pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Et puis, elle adorait ce petit bout d'homme, comme tout le reste de la Cité en fait, à l'exception de Kavanagh (évidemment).

Torren l'enjoignit à se pencher, ce que Banks fit en s'agenouillant de bonne grâce, un sourire aux lèvres.

― Ce que je vais te raconter, il faut que ça reste entre nous, commença l'extraterrestre sur le ton de la confidence.

― D'accord, approuva l'adulte, sérieusement.

― Promis?

― Promis juré craché.

― Euh… Pas besoin de craché, c'est dégoûtant.

― C'est une expression, expliqua Amélia, doucement, pour ne pas le braquer.

― Oh. Encore une. Pourquoi les terriens utilisent des mots qui ne veulent pas dire ce qu'ils veulent dire? Ça complique tout pour rien.

― Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Amélia, soudainement submergée d'une bouffée d'affection pour le petit garçon. Elle fut tentée de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de le prendre dans ses bras, mais ne s'en sentit pas le droit.

Sitôt mal à l'aise, elle s'empressa de relancer la conversation.

― Alors, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose? Tu semblais pressé tout à l'heure.

Les yeux de l'athosien s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

― Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, confirma-t-il, un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

La jeune femme demeura muette, le laissant continuer sur sa lancée.

― C'est au sujet de mon oncle Ronon, c'est un chat échauffé qui craint l'eau gelée.

Les sourcils d'Amélia se haussèrent d'eux-mêmes, sans sa permission. Le petit faisait sans doute référence au dicton « Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide », mais elle jugea préférable de ne pas le reprendre. À quoi bon, après tout.

― Et donc, poursuivit le garçonnet, c'est pour ça qu'il est pas très entreprenant. Pis aussi, mon oncle Ronon est pas très causant, tu sais…

Oui, elle savait. Tout le monde savait.

― …et c'est pas facile pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments. Tonton Rod dit qu'il est constipé des émotions, mais mon MonColonel John, lui, il m'a sorti la phrase sur le chat qui chauffe dans l'eau glacée et il m'a expliqué ce que ça signifiait.

Les joues d'Amélia avaient prises une légère teinte rosée. Son rythme cardiaque s'affolait. Se pourrait-il que… « Non! Ôtes-toi ça de l'idée, ma grande, tu vas encore être déçue », se morigéna-t-elle.

― Ce que je vais te dire, oncle Ronon serait pas content s'il apprenait que je t'ai parlé de ça. Y faut pas lui dire, ça va le gêner et je vais me faire gronder. Mais je crois que le jeu en vaut la bougie.

Son interlocutrice lui fit un sourire rassurant, contenant avec peine son excitation, pendue qu'elle était à ses lèvres.

― Il…

― Je t'ai trouvé, l'interrompit Ronon, s'approchant à grandes enjambées.

Amélia retint de justesse un soupir d'exaspération et de désespoir, se parant en vitesse d'un visage avenant. Quand le satédien arriva à leur hauteur, elle s'était relevée et affichait un sourire qu'elle espérait ne pas être trop crispée.

― Euh… salut, fit le guerrier, maladroit.

― Bonjour, lui répondit Banks avec une fermeté feinte.

― Je cherchais… le fils de Teyla.

― Oui, je vois ça.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa entre les deux adultes, que Ronon rompit en faisant signe à Torren de le suivre.

― Bon, ben, on va y aller. Ta mère et les autres doivent nous attendre.

L'athosien acquiesça timidement, puis emboîta le pas à son imposant oncle.

Mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le garçonnet fit brutalement volteface et s'élança en direction d'Amélia. Celle-ci, d'abord étonnée, ouvrit néanmoins les bras en réponse au geste de l'extraterrestre.

Serré contre elle, Torren lui glissa à l'oreille :

― Il t'aime beaucoup…

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement.

― …tante Amé.

**FIN**


	9. Le plus beau des sports

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Le plus beau des sports**

Teyla n'aimait pas particulièrement le football, qu'il soit américain ou canadien. Elle n'en comprenait pas l'enjeu, l'intérêt, l'essence. Qui avait-il de si passionnant à regarder des hommes se défoncer la gueule pour récupérer un ballon à la forme bizarre? Qu'est-ce que ce jeu avait de si spécial pour captiver les masses?

Car, elle le voyait bien, John et son fils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'enthousiasmer pour ce sport. Il n'y avait qu'à contempler les foules dans les gradins; se lever comme un seul homme, s'indigner en chœur, chanter, huer, applaudir. Ou tout simplement, elle ne pouvait que constater l'engouement – la folie – qui s'emparait de certains soldats à l'approche des grands matchs, de la véhémence qu'ils manifestaient pour telle ou telle équipe rivale.

« Le football est une religion et la religion pousse à la guerre. »

C'était ce que lui avait dit Rodney une fois, alors qu'ils assistaient à une violente altercation entre deux hommes qui prenaient pour des équipes différentes. Cet état de fait avait rendu l'athosienne encore un peu plus perplexe.

C'était à ce moment que la guerrière s'était tournée vers Sheppard, le mieux placer selon elle pour éclaircir ce mystère. Forcément, il devait posséder la clé de l'énigme. Elle voulait – non, devait – comprendre. C'était devenu vital à partir du jour où Torren avait été contaminé par cette fièvre, transmise par le Colonel.

John s'était prêté au jeu de bonne grâce, se livrant en explications maladroites. Il avait essayé de lui raconter. Il lui avait parlé des vagues émotions, des pics d'adrénaline. Mais surtout, il avait insisté sur une chose : supporter une équipe, c'est supporter les vôtres, prendre part à quelque chose de plus grand que vous, faire partie d'une famille gigantesque.

Teyla avait écouté, mais n'avait pas encore tout à fait compris. Supporter les vôtres alors que vous ne les connaissez pas? Quelque chose de plus grand comment? Faire partie d'une famille d'étrangers?

Non, elle ne percevait pas la logique dans tout ça. Ce à quoi le militaire avait répliqué que c'était justement la logique, le problème dans son raisonnement, qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher.

La jolie extraterrestre n'avait jamais discerné le sens de ces paroles avant aujourd'hui. Parce que, oui, aujourd'hui, enfin, elle comprenait. Elle cernait finalement tous les enjeux du football, alors que, comme tous les samedis, elle était assisse devant un vieux match avec John, son enfant confortablement installé entre eux deux.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle observait. Elle observait John et Torren; crier de joie, bondir à en faire trembler le divan, lancer des popcorns à la télévision, rire avec complicité, déblatérer dans le jargon du foot, danser au moindre _touchdown_ de leur équipe, se plaindre des arbitres, s'amuser gentiment de son ignorance du sport, lui expliquer avec enthousiasme ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas.

C'était ça le football, profité d'un bonheur simple, d'un moment privilégié – de connivence – avec la personne de votre choix. C'était ce qu'avait voulu dire le Colonel par « famille » : le sport rassemblait les gens.

Et ici, en l'occurrence, c'était eux qu'il rassemblait. Torren, John et elle.

Teyla croisa le regard du militaire un bref instant, puis tous deux baissèrent les yeux simultanément vers la petite silhouette réfugiée entre eux. Ils sourirent ensemble.

Vraiment, l'athosienne n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Le football était incontestablement le plus beau sport des deux galaxies réunies.

**FIN**


	10. Comment on fait les bébés?

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

_**Notice : **__Je ne suis pas exactement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je pense qu'il me faut ça pour débloquer. Peut-être le réécrirai-je ultérieurement. Les idées, quant à elles, ne manquent pas, mais je n'arrive cependant pas à les concrétiser. On peut parler de période creuse, sans doute. En tout cas, désolé pour l'attente. J'espère que vous aimerez ce qui suit. _

**Comment on fait les bébés?**

― Comment on fait les bébés?

Rodney en avala de travers son jello bleu, sous l'œil alarmé du jeune athosien.

― Tatie Jennifer! Tatie Jennifer! Tonton est en train de mourir!

La doctoresse accourut aussitôt, puis se détendit légèrement en constatant que son époux était simplement en train de s'étouffer, et qu'il reprenait le dessus à l'instant.

― Rodney, fit-elle dans un soupir amusé, expliques-moi comment on peut s'étouffer avec du jello?

― Je frôle la mort et tout ce que tu veux, c'est connaître les détails de mon agonie, se vexa le scientifique.

― Tu n'es pas mort.

― Mais j'aurais pu.

― Il n'y avait aucune chance.

― Comment peux-tu en être sûre?

― J'étais là, je ne l'aurais pas permis. (Elle se pencha au-dessus du lit de son malade, un sourire invitant aux lèvres.) Désolé, mais il va falloir trouver autre chose si tu veux te débarrasser de moi.

― Actuellement, je cherche plutôt un moyen de te garder près de moi pour toujours, répliqua Rodney, charmeur, se laissant prendre au jeu.

― Oh. Et comment tu comptes faire ça?

― Je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis un génie, je vais bien trouver quelque chose.

― Euh… Et comment on fait les bébés finalement? les interrompit Torren qui, pas très au fait de la notion de flirt, trouvait la discussion des deux adultes de plus en plus sans intérêt.

Heureusement pour le bien-être de l'astrophysicien, cette fois, il avait la bouche vide, ce qui n'empêcha pas son cœur d'avoir des ratées, cependant.

― Demandes à tatie, parvint-il à bafouiller. Jennifer roula des yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

― Pourquoi? s'étonna le garçonnet. Je croyais que tu savais tout.

― Effectivement, approuva Rodney dans un regain de fierté, puis, repensant au dilemme qui lui était posé : Mais ta question relève du domaine médical, le domaine de Jennifer, en l'occurrence. Elle est davantage, disons, qualifiée pour répondre à tes interrogations.

― Plus qualifiée que toi?

― Dans ce domaine, oui.

― Rodney, tu es parfaitement en mesure de répondre à sa question, fit la jeune femme, encourageante.

― Jennifer, des militaires sans cervelle bourrés de testostérones, une bande d'incapables qui se disent scientifique, un jumper qui coule, un Dédale venu d'une autre dimension, un super-vaisseau-ruche etc. etc., je peux gérer. N'importe quoi, en fait, mais pas _ÇA_. Non, pas _ÇA_. C'est en-dehors de mon champ de compétence. Et puis, c'est aux parents de se coltiner ce genre de questions délicates.

― Ah oui. Et comment tu comptes faire lorsque notre enfant te posera la question?

Il y eut un instant de flottement où Rodney et Jennifer échangèrent un regard. Puis la doctoresse, le sourire timide, nerveux, prit la main du scientifique et la glissa doucement sous son chandail, la déposant sur son ventre plat qui ne le serait bientôt plus.

Dans un premier temps, Rodney se transforma en statue, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson sans eau. Ensuite, le cerveau encore à la nage, il se mit à réciter ce qui ressemblait à l'alphabet, mais dans le désordre. Puis, il y eut une nouvelle pause, jusqu'à ce qu'un immense sourire s'épanouisse sur son visage.

― Euh, j'ai manqué un chapitre? s'enquérit le garçonnet, complètement perdu.

― Un épisode, le reprit distraitement McKay, occupé à tâtonner l'estomac de sa femme. Jennifer ricana, se tournant vers Torren pour lui répondre.

― Tonton Rod et moi, on a fait un bébé.

Les yeux de l'extraterrestre s'écarquillèrent lentement.

― Y'a un bébé là-dedans? fit-il, sous le choc, en pointant le ventre du médecin.

― Oui, approuva-t-elle en retenant un éclat de rire, pour ne pas froisser l'enfant. Rodney, lui, était toujours dans son petit monde.

C'est à ce moment que John pénétra l'infirmerie, Teyla et Ronon sur les talons.

― Si je n'abuse, c'est Keller qui doit vous soigner et pas le contraire, McKay, fit remarquer Sheppard en notant leur drôle de position. Si vous voulez jouer aux docteurs tous les deux, vous seriez mieux dans un coin plus tranquille.

― Parce que je suis particulièrement heureux Colonel, je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez rien dit de stupide.

― Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur! s'exclama subitement l'athosien, s'élançant en direction des trois nouveaux venus, tout excité.

― Quoi?! s'étrangla Sheppard, tournant un regard douloureux vers Teyla. Celle-ci figea l'espace d'une seconde, surprise, puis riposta vivement :

― Je vous assure que je ne suis pas enceinte Colonel.

― Mais non, fit le garçon, comme si quelqu'un venait de proférer une ânerie monumentale. C'est tatie Jennifer qui va avoir un bébé.

― Oh, se détendit aussitôt le militaire, sous le regard insistant – et amusé – de Ronon.

― Félicitation! réagit Teyla, cheminant jusqu'au couple pour les prendre dans ses bras. Les autres suivirent rapidement son exemple, John n'épargnant pas son meilleur ami de quelques railleries.

― Ne l'échappez pas celui-là.

― Vous serez là pour le rattraper, non?

― Hum, sans doute, oui.

― Vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est votre mission, en tant que parrain…

L'astrophysicien parut hésité, le regard fuyant.

― Si vous l'acceptez, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il, incertain.

― Bien sûr que j'accepte, sourit Sheppard, il faut bien quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à jouer au football. Et voyant la mine triste de Torren à l'idée d'être délaissé pour un autre, il continua :

― Torren et moi, on est sur le coup.

Le petit homme poussa une exclamation de joie et sauta dans les bras de son MonColonel. C'est alors que l'extraterrestre se rappela la raison de sa visite.

― Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire comment on fait les bébés?

Rodney prit une débarque de son petit nuage.

― C'est un garçon, c'est donc au papa de lui expliquer, s'empressa de faire remarquer l'astrophysicien. Sheppard, allez ailleurs pour se faire.

― Je ne suis pas…

John ne termina sa phrase.

― C'est tout comme, affirma McKay, sans la moindre trace de doute dans la voix, lui faisant signe de déguerpir loin de ses chastes oreilles.

― Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, John, intervint Teyla, voyant le Colonel embarrassé à son endroit. Ce sera une excellente pratique pour plus tard. Je doute que Rodney ait le courage d'expliquer les « choses de la vie » à son enfant, s'il s'agit d'un petit garçon. Et comme vous êtes le parrain…

― Hey! protesta le futur papa.

Le militaire, quant à lui, hocha la tête, un sourire niais plaqué sur les lèvres, un « merci » imprimé dans les prunelles. Et alors, espiègle, il débuta :

― Quand un homme et une femme s'aiment très fort, ils…

― Dehors! le somma son plaintif coéquipier.

**FIN**


	11. Solitude

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Solitude**

Pour un petit garçon comme Torren, la solitude était un concept diffus. Lorsqu'on avait la chance d'être entourer d'une famille, certes non conventionnelle, mais ô combien aimante, comme la sienne, on ne manquait jamais d'attention. Que ce soit sa mère, son MonColonel, son tonton, sa tatie ou son oncle, au final, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, pour jouer avec lui.

Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas ses amis. Eux aussi étaient de bonnes compagnies et ne manquaient pas depuis que la Cité avait obtenu le statut de Colonie terrienne. Mais… ce n'était pas pareil, ils n'étaient pas sa famille.

Solitude, solitaire, seul. Le jeune athosien n'avait jamais réalisé toute la portée de ce que cela signifiait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car, oui, aujourd'hui, il se sentait incroyablement seul, loin de sa famille. Sa famille qui, quelque part, il ne savait où exactement, peut-être agonisait. Peut-être, aussi, étaient-ils déjà tous morts?

Cette possibilité n'avait été évoqué par personne, pas à haute voix et surtout pas devant lui. Les gens d'Atlantis faisaient de leur mieux pour agir normalement en sa présence, mais Torren était d'ores et déjà assez grand pour savoir quand quelque chose clochait. Assez âgé pour noter la tension dans leurs muscles, l'inquiétude sur leurs traits et la compassion dans leurs regards. De la pitié pour lui à l'éventualité qu'il ne soit orphelin dès à présent, ou bientôt.

Et l'extraterrestre avait d'autant plus peur à constater leur mauvais jeu d'acteur. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul, de rester seul, comme il l'était à l'instant, pour toujours. Il n'y avait rien de plus angoissant pour lui que la perspective d'une éternité de solitude, mais s'il ne comprenait pas parfaitement les tenants et aboutissants de l'horrible sentiment qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Et s'il ne les revoyait jamais?

D'ordinaire, lorsque sa mère partait en mission avec son MonColonel, tonton Rod et oncle Ronon, Torren demeurait avec tatie Jen, mais pas cette fois-ci. Non, parce que cette fois, la doctoresse les avait rejoint. On avait demandé un support médical.

Le garçon n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi. Quelqu'un était blessé? Le peuple de la planète visitée par sa famille? Sa famille elle-même? Avaient-ils été attaqués par les Wraiths? Les Geniis? Quelqu'un d'autre? Ou _quelque chose_ d'autre? Trop d'incertitudes pour son jeune esprit troublé.

On l'avait éloigné de la salle de la Porte, de la salle de contrôle, pour qu'il n'entende pas si… qu'il ne soit pas là si… _Si_. Le « si » était suffisamment clair pour que personne ne se donne la peine de terminer cette phrase.

Et c'est ainsi que, petite ombre, il errait dans les couloirs de la Cité, cherchant le réconfort sans le trouver. Son professeur gardait un œil sur lui, à la demande de Mr Woolsey, mais Torren n'en était pas moins seul. Oh non.

À l'heure du repas, il se rendit docilement au Mess. Il tâta la nourriture plus qu'il ne la mangea, malgré les encouragements de son enseignant. Il n'avait pas besoin de bouffer, là, tout de suite, juste de bras réconfortants. Ce que sa famille était seule à pouvoir lui offrir.

― Tor'? fit une voix hésitante.

Le garçonnet leva la tête de son assiette pleine pour rencontrer le regard concerné d'Amélia. Cette dernière s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, tendant une main incertaine vers l'athosien.

Torren fixa un instant la main tendue, les bras proposés. Amélia faisait un peu partie de la famille, non? Elle était importante pour son oncle Ronon et donc, pour lui, pour eux tous aussi, sa famille? Elle mangeait fréquemment avec eux. Et elle prenait toujours le temps d'écouter le petit garçon, comme le faisait sa famille, contrairement à la majorité des adultes. Torren l'appréciait beaucoup, elle était toujours gentille avec lui.

L'extraterrestre se glissa avec urgence dans les bras de la technicienne qui raffermit doucement son étreinte sur lui, lui procurant un sentiment de sécurité bienfaisant. Il tenta de retenir ses larmes de couler, pensant à son oncle Ronon, mais le chagrin était trop fort. Il pensa à tonton Rod, à tatie Jennifer et à leur bébé à naître; il fut secoué de sanglots. Il pensa à son MonColonel et à sa mère, et il se raccrocha désespérément à Amélia.

― Res-stes, tou-toi, articula-t-il laborieusement entre deux hoquets.

― Je suis là, je ne pars pas. Je reste avec toi, le rassura la technicienne, le trémolo dans la voix.

Torren renifla bruyamment. Il n'avait peut-être pas le reste de sa famille, mais au moins il l'avait elle.

**FIN**


	12. Une raison de vivre

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Une raison de vivre**

Teyla s'éveilla doucement au rythme des bips sonores d'un moniteur cardiaque; la cadence de ses battements de cœur. Elle était à l'infirmerie.

L'esprit encore embrumé, elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qui s'était passé, quand une douleur lancinante au niveau de l'abdomen lui rappela violemment les derniers évènements.

Atlantis avait reçu un appel à l'aide d'une planète alliée; une bande de brigands semaient la pagaille apparemment. Son équipe avait été envoyée afin de régler le conflit pacifiquement si possible.

C'était naturellement Teyla qui avait été désignée pour les négociations. Ses compagnons, légitimement sur la défensive, avaient attirés la méfiance des bandits. Ceux-ci s'étaient montrés d'une étroitesse d'esprit frôlant la stupidité.

Les choses avaient échappés au contrôle de l'athosienne lorsqu'une des brutes avaient mésinterprété un geste de Rodney qui plongeait la main dans ses poches, non pas pour en sortir une arme, mais une barre énergétique.

La réaction du leader ne s'était pas fait attendre, il l'avait poignardé sans sommation. Et alors qu'elle s'était écroulée à genoux, le souffle coupé, elle avait à peine eu conscience des tirs échangés. Jusqu'à ce que les visages inquiets de ses coéquipiers se penchent sur elle, prononçant quelques paroles dont elle n'avait pas capté le sens.

Puis elle s'était sentie soulevée avant d'être secouée au rythme des pas de Ronon. Après une éternité, on l'avait reposé au sol, puis de nouveaux coups de feu avaient résonnés, tout près et si loin à la fois.

Elle s'était sentie partir, mais le contact chaud d'une main contre sa joue glacée l'avait ramenée à la réalité. Elle avait alors rencontré le regard désorienté, alarmé, de John. Il lui avait dit de continuer à lutter, qu'elle ne devait pas d'endormir, car elle ne se réveillerait pas dans ce cas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser, et surtout pas Torren. Teyla avait tiqué au nom de son fils et avait opiné faiblement, mais avec détermination. Elle survivrait.

Après, c'était le chaos total dans ses souvenirs. Tout juste si elle se rappelait de la venue des secours, de Jennifer travaillant à sauver son existence. Toute l'attention de l'extraterrestre s'était portée sur elle-même, sur sa survie, sur une idée fixe et indestructible : elle n'abandonnerait pas son enfant. Et elle avait réussi, puisqu'elle était ici, en sécurité sur Atlantis.

En sécurité, c'était le mot. Elle pouvait percevoir une présence rassurante à son chevet. Cette réalisation lui procura l'énergie nécessaire pour émerger définitivement de son état comateux.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, puis se posèrent sur une silhouette familière assise à la droite de son lit de camp; deux silhouettes, pour être plus précis. John, enfoncé dans un fauteuil qu'elle identifia être celui de Jennifer, enveloppait de ses bras protecteurs le petit corps de Torren. Tous deux arboraient une mine angoissée et aurait très certainement mal au dos le lendemain. Teyla, pour sa part, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été aussi calmes, pensa-t-elle dans un rire-murmure qui lui arracha un spasme de souffrance.

Elle serra les dents pour étouffer la douleur, peu désireuse d'avertir le médecin de garde de son réveil. Sans doute n'était-ce pas très sage, mais elle avait besoin d'un moment pour tout simplement savourer la joie d'être en vie, de pouvoir revoir son fils, son peuple, John et tous ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Teyla décida qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon de goûter ce bonheur que d'admirer son petit ange pressé contre le torse du Colonel. Elle tendit le bras dans un effort qui lui coûta, caressant la chevelure fauve, sombre, de Torren. Le garçon réagit à ce contact, un sourire apaisé naissant lentement sur ses lèvres, tranquillisant ses songes.

Rassurée, elle laissa maladroitement retombée son bras, si lourd à porter tout à coup. Dans sa « chute », ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du militaire qui répondit aussitôt au mouvement, s'éveillant en sursaut.

Contre lui, Torren grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et de pourtant très clair : il n'aimait pas la manière dont il avait été réveillé.

John, en alerte, resserra instinctivement son étreinte sur l'enfant. Puis il se figea lorsque son regard rencontra celui fatigué, mais heureux, de Teyla. Un rictus, reflet des mêmes émotions, éclaira le visage du Colonel.

La tension, palpable, extirpa irrévocablement le jeune athosien du pays des rêves. Il jeta un coup d'œil plus haut, découvrant son MonColonel anormalement joyeux étant donné les circonstances. Il suivit le regard de ce dernier, posé sur sa mère qui…

― Maman! s'écria-t-il, nullement concerné par le sommeil des éventuels autres dormeurs. Il voulut se jeter sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais Sheppard le retint au dernier moment.

― Hey! s'indigna-t-il.

― Doucement bonhomme, ta mère est blessée.

― Oh, réalisa le garçonnet, passant des genoux du militaire au lit de sa génitrice avec une prudence excessive cette fois.

Puis, avec tout autant de précaution, il se glissa contre sa mère, nichant sa tête dans son cou, agrippant sa chemise d'hôpital avec force de ses petites mains. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, qu'il ravala rapidement, tandis qu'il chuchotait contre la peau caramel de Teyla :

― J'ai eu peur maman.

L'athosienne attira son fils un peu plus contre elle, se voulant rassurante.

― Tout va bien maintenant.

John, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un moment mère-fils, se leva et dit :

― Je vais prévenir les autres.

Et il échangea un regard avec Teyla, lui indiquant silencieusement qu'il lui donnerait tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait avec Torren. Les lèvres de la jeune femme dessinèrent un merci et, d'un hochement de tête, le Colonel tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le médecin de garde pour l'empêcher d'importuner les retrouvailles.

― J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais, confessa le garçon, regagnant toute l'attention de sa mère.

Teyla s'interrogea pour la première fois sur la durée de son coma, mais relégua la question dans un coin de sa tête. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait qu'un seul désir : profiter du moment présent, de la présence de son fils, sa raison de vivre.

**FIN**


	13. Victoire politique sur les citrons

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Victoire politique sur les citrons**

Il y avait plusieurs choses que Torren n'aimait pas. L'une d'elle, et non la moindre, était le citron. Tonton Rod avait bien veillé à mettre en garde le garçon dès son plus jeune âge sur les propriétés machiavéliques de ce fruit à l'aspect trompeusement inoffensif.

Du coup, l'athosien fuyait comme la peste tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un citron, militant farouchement aux côtés de l'astrophysicien dans sa campagne anti-citron. Le cuisinier avait porté plainte auprès de Monsieur Woolsey pour harcèlement à ce sujet.

Et Torren savait que, bien que son MonColonel John se plaise à taquiner tonton Rod avec ça, le militaire avait depuis longtemps banni oranges, agrumes, limes et autres affaires citronnés de son régime alimentaire.

Pas par solidarité, mais par réel souci pour son meilleur ami, lui avait expliqué sa mère. Un accident est vite arrivé, avait-elle ajoutée, et son fils avait décidé ce jour-là, inquiet de perdre son tonton, de ne plus jamais boire de jus d'orange.

Le citron, pour lui, c'était méchant au même titre qu'un wraith, un réplicateur ou un Kavanagh. Ça tuait et ça en voulait à sa famille, c'était donc son ennemi. Dans la famille, on se tient les coudes et on fait face tous ensemble.

C'était avec ce charmant discours qu'il avait convaincu tout son petit monde de rejoindre sa lutte contre les diaboliques citrons.

Tonton Rod, bien entendu, avait immédiatement agréé à son idée pour déloger l'ennemi de la Cité. Maman, MonColonel, tatie Jennifer et oncle Ronon avaient suivi le mouvement sans faire d'histoires, plus amusés qu'autre chose. Par la suite, Amélia, Chuck, Carson et Radek s'étaient rapidement ralliés à leur cause, si bien que personne ne pouvait se promener sur Atlantis sans croiser l'un des protestataires à un moment ou un autre de la journée.

Une pétition avait circulé parmi les habitants et tous avaient finis par signer. Certains par solidarité, d'autres pour de moins bonnes raisons (« Ce que vous voulez, mais foutez-moi la paix, il est plus de 3 heures du mat', j'aimerais dormir! »). Il faut dire que le regard de chien battu de Torren, la diplomatie agressive de Teyla, le sourire ravageur de John, les plaintes incessantes de Rodney, la présence intimidante de Ronon et les menaces de torture par aiguilles de Jennifer avaient fait leur œuvre.

Résultat, Woolsey n'avait pu qu'accéder à la requête de Torren et du Docteur McKay; le citron avait été foutu à la porte (des étoiles) de la Cité.

L'athosien était si fier de cette première victoire politique, que la semaine suivante, il se lançait déjà dans une nouvelle campagne, contre les arachides cette fois.

**FIN**


	14. Le respect des traditions

***Dédicace à Sedgie, qui voulait un chapitre Romelia. **

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Sondage :** Parce que je n'ai jamais spécifié l'âge exact du petit Torren, je suis curieuse de savoir quel âge vous lui imaginez?

* * *

**Le respect des traditions**

Comme tout ce qui concernait la culture terrienne, si vaste qu'elle était, Torren avait (encore) parfois du mal.

Par exemple, les traditions. Il y en avait dont il ne comprenait le sens, bien qu'il les trouve toutes sans exception fascinantes. Que ce soit l'idée d'un lapin géant pondant des œufs, d'une fée collectionnant les dents ou de gentils monstres donnant des bonbons, il était tout simplement enchanté.

John était son mentor en la matière. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire découvrir une nouvelle fête typiquement terrienne. Aussi, loin de se contenter de lui expliquer, il s'assurait que l'enfant puisse expérimenter chacun des évènements à la date prévue.

Ainsi, l'athosien avait vu sa dent se volatiliser durant la nuit – alors qu'il l'avait mise sous son oreiller – remplacée par une pièce ronde avec un canard dessus.

Il avait également participé à une chasse aux œufs monumentale, toujours organisé par son MonColonel.

Sans oublier ce drôle d'oiseau qu'il avait mangé pour Thonkgaving.

À Halloween, John lui avait offert un costume qu'il avait enfilé, puis tous deux avaient fait du porte-à-porte dans toute la Cité. Il en était revenu avec une foule d'aliments divers, tout le monde n'ayant pas de friandises à lui offrir, mais ne désirant pas expérimenter le mauvais tour de la question « Des bonbons ou un sort? ».

Il n'y avait qu'à tonton Rod qui, bien qu'ayant donné deux grosses barres chocolatées, avait subi un « sort ». Mais Torren l'avait fait sous la contrainte, hein, c'était son MonColonel qui l'avait forcé à ensevelir les quartiers de Rodney sous le papier toilette. Qu'il y ait pris du plaisir, ça comptait pas… non?

Tout ça pour en venir à Noël, de loin la fête préférée de Torren.

Mais là n'était pas l'important aujourd'hui. Pour ce jour spécial, l'extraterrestre avait retenu les usages d'une tradition en particulier. Tradition qu'il tenait à partager avec Amélia, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait traîné la technicienne « de force » jusqu'ici.

― Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer, Tor', demanda la jeune femme, un peu désappointé de se retrouver au beau milieu d'un couloir reculé et, pour cette raison, complètement désert. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit bouillonnant de l'athosien cette fois.

― Il faut attendre, répondit Torren, trépignant d'impatience.

Bientôt, des bruits de pas furtifs résonnèrent jusqu'à eux, puis une voix grave.

― Tor'?

Le garçonnet sauta littéralement de joie tandis qu'Amélia se figeait sur place. Ronon, c'était Ronon.

À l'instar d'un pantin, elle se vit déplacer sous les exhortations du jeune extraterrestre, qui la poussa au centre du corridor, sous l'arche la plus proche.

― Reste là, dit-il, avant de s'éloigner pour accueillir son oncle.

Ronon apparut finalement. Il repéra aussitôt la technicienne, puis Torren qui se précipitait vers lui. Le garçon le saisit par la main avant que la satédien n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, puis l'attira jusqu'à une Amélia toujours immobile. Le guerrier la questionna du regard et la jeune femme répliqua d'un haussement d'épaule nerveux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qui se tramait.

Torren, tirant de toutes ses forces le pantalon du géant, l'amena à se positionner face-à-face avec Amélia, avant de prendre quelques pas de recul pour admirer son œuvre.

― Maintenant, vous êtes obligé, c'est la loi! s'exclama-t-il, très fier, pointant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

D'un même mouvement, les deux adultes levèrent les yeux au plafond pour apercevoir…

― C'est du gui, affirma l'athosien. Selon la tradition terrienne, quand deux personnes passent au même moment sous une branche de guis, elles doivent s'embrasser. Je sais parce que MonColonel me l'a dit. Alors, maintenant, allez, embrassez-vous!

Les joues d'Amélia s'enflammèrent. Ronon, lui, afficha un air indéchiffrable, mais évita néanmoins soigneusement de croiser le regard de la femme devant lui.

― Est-ce que c'est vrai? interrogea-t-il la terrienne.

― Euh…

― Non, non, non! protesta vivement Torren. Vous devez vous embrasser! C'est un ordre!

Les aînés ne purent s'empêcher de sourire d'entendre le garçonnet imiter maladroitement le ton autoritaire de Sheppard.

― Allez! se lança la technicienne dans un sursaut de courage. J'ai déjà reçu des ordres de mission bien plus désagréable à remplir.

Elle accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un sourire invitant, bien qu'encore timide. Un discret rictus étira le coin des lèvres du satédien, qui inclina légèrement la tête vers la droite.

C'était le signe qu'Amélia attendait. Se soulevant lentement sur la pointe des pieds, une main délicate se posant sur la joue de Ronon, l'autre agrippant son épaule musclée, ses lèvres vinrent caresser celle du combattant, cruelles tentations. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent dans une anticipation douloureuse, leur rythme cardiaque déchaîné se calquant sur celui de l'autre. Ça en était presque insupportable. À l'agonie, penchant la tête à l'opposé du pégasien, la technicienne franchit les quelques millimètres les séparant.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact avec une douce insistance. La sensation qui les envahit fut immédiatement intoxicante, annihilant toute volonté de rompre le baiser. Ensuite, était-ce Amélia qui s'était pressé contre lui ou Ronon qui l'avait attiré contre son torse, aucun des deux n'auraient su le dire.

La technicienne sentit la langue du satédien forcé gentiment l'entrée à sa bouche. Elle allait lui en offrir l'accès avec grande joie quand, soudainement, elle coupa court à l'échange, s'extirpant des bras du guerrier. Ce dernier lui lança un regard désorienté, auquel elle répondit d'un sourire rassurant. Il fallait savoir ne pas abuser des bonnes choses, ne pas aller trop vite.

Ce fut à cet instant que Torren brisa définitivement la magie entre eux, applaudissant les deux protagonistes comme s'il eut s'agit des acteurs d'une pièce de théâtre. Amélia le gratifia d'une grimace gênée, rougissant à présent de son audace. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint. Elle préféra donc tourner les talons, après un dernier regard pour les deux hommes.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ni Ronon ni Torren ne posent davantage de questions au sujet de la tradition.

C'est qu'elle avait omis de les informer que ce que l'athosien prenait pour une branche de guis était en fait du houx. Et, accessoirement, que sur Terre, à ce moment de l'année, on était en plein mois de juillet.

**FIN**


	15. Malade du ventre

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Malade du ventre**

― Tatie…

Jennifer se retourna pour faire face au petit Torren. L'athosien semblait gêné, hésitant. Il semblait évident que, peu importe ce qu'il avait à lui dire ou lui demander, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

La doctoresse s'excusa rapidement auprès de l'infirmière avec qui elle conversait à l'instant, puis concéda toute son attention au jeune extraterrestre.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tor'? l'interrogea-t-elle en l'amenant dans un coin à part. Elle espérait qu'il soit plus à l'aise ainsi, mais il était toujours réticent.

― Tu as un secret à me dire? Tu sais que je ne le répéterai à personne.

― Non, c'est pas ça.

― Tu es malade et tu ne veux pas inquiéter ta mère?

― Non, c'est toi…

― Moi? s'étonna Jennifer. Moi quoi?

― C'est toi qui es malade, tatie.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, se demandant momentanément ce qui pouvait faire croire une telle chose à l'enfant. Mais voyant la lèvre inférieure de Torren tremblée d'anticipation, elle s'empressa de le rassurer.

― Je suis en parfaite santé, Tor'.

― Ah oui?

Une note d'espoir dans la voix, même s'il se refusait encore à y adhérer totalement.

― Oui, sourit-elle doucement. Le garçonnet poussa une exclamation de joie, puis ses traits se plissèrent d'incompréhension.

― Alors… Comment ça se fait que t'as changé?

― Changé? lâcha-t-elle, surprise une fois de plus. Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

Les joues de l'athosien rosirent et son regard se fit fuyant. Il pointa son ventre d'un vague geste de la main. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement.

― Qu…

Puis ça fit tilt dans sa tête.

― Tu veux dire, par changer, que j'ai grossi? s'amusa-t-elle.

Torren vira rouge tomate, mais acquiesça néanmoins, très intéressé par la vue de ses chaussures.

― Mais c'est normal, Tor', c'est parce que je suis enceinte.

Le petit garçon releva brusquement la tête, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

― Être enceinte fait grossir?!

― Hum, oui. Plus le bébé grandit en moi, plus mon ventre s'arrondit.

Si on avait dit à Jennifer que c'était possible, elle l'aurait réfutée; et pourtant, les yeux de l'extraterrestre s'écarquillèrent un peu plus.

― Ma petite sœur est là-dedans? s'horrifia-t-il. Elle doit étouffer!

La doctoresse s'interrogea sur ce que Sheppard avait expliqué à l'athosien au sujet de la conception. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été plus loin que la conception, justement, et n'avait pas cru bon de développer plus amplement.

Ainsi, Jennifer était la première femme enceinte qu'il contemplait de ses yeux. À ce jour, toutes femmes étant tombé enceinte avait demandé à être muté sur Terre. Si bien qu'avant la jeune femme, la seule à avoir porté son enfant sur Atlantis avait été Teyla.

― Non, elle est parfaitement bien là où elle est, répondit Jennifer après un moment de réflexion. Toi aussi, tu sais, tu as grandi dans le ventre de ta maman.

― J'étais à l'intérieur de maman, c'est…

― Bizarre?

― M'ouais. Un peu dégoûtant aussi.

Jennifer rit à la grimace que fit Torren.

― Et par où on… sort? questionna-t-il prudemment, pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

La jeune femme chercha ses mots. Employer les termes « vagin » et « mère » dans la même phrase n'étaient certainement pas la meilleure des idées. Le garçonnet s'impatienta.

― Le bas du corps, dit-elle précipitamment. Pour plus détails, il va falloir attendre d'être plus vieux.

― Hum, bouda l'extraterrestre, mais il n'insista pas.

Il y eut un silence, quand soudain, une dernière question traversa l'esprit du garçon.

― Alors, tonton Rod aussi est enceint?

Jennifer balbutia un méli-mélo de syllabes avant de parvenir à formuler une phrase cohérente.

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

― Bah, lui aussi il a le ventre un peu rond.

― Je crois… commença-t-elle. Elle scruta les alentours, comme craignant de voir son mari surgir de nulle part.

― …que tu ferais mieux de garder ça pour toi, surtout devant tonton McKay, ajouta-t-elle.

Torren lui jeta un regard suspicieux. La grossesse de son oncle était-elle un secret intergalactique, ou quoi?

**FIN**


	16. Johnny, John & Torren John

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Johnny, John & Torren John**

― MonColonel, qui c'est le gars sur la photo?

Sheppard fronça les sourcils à la question, puis nota la direction vers laquelle se portait le regard de l'enfant. Il sourit.

― Johnny Cash, énonça-t-il, heureux de pouvoir partager un peu de son monde avec le jeune athosien.

― Johnny! Comme toi? s'étonna Torren, ses yeux s'écarquillant à cette révélation.

― Pas tout à fait, corrigea le militaire. Moi, c'est juste John, pas Johnny.

― Mais j'ai entendu des soldats t'appeler Johnny, fit le petit, confus.

― Hum.

Il aurait bien demandé au fils de Teyla de jouer les délateurs, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose à lui apprendre.

― Effectivement, reprit-il après une courte pause, c'est un surnom qui m'irait, mais je préfère John.

― Moi aussi, je préfère John.

― Ah oui, pourquoi?

― Parce que c'est ton vrai nom. Et aussi parce que c'est le mien.

Le Lieutenant Colonel ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement au commentaire et à la bouille angélique de l'extraterrestre.

― Ouais, t'as raison, approuva-t-il, mais…

Il se détourna, rejoignant son bureau le plus proche où reposait sa chaîne stéréo, qu'il alluma prestement. Les notes de « I Still Miss Someone » résonnèrent presque aussitôt dans la pièce.

― Cette nuit, déclara Sheppard, pointant le garçonnet avec emphase, je t'initie à Johnny Cash, bonhomme.

Les yeux de l'athosien brillèrent d'excitation alors, puis s'éteignirent alors qu'il réalisait une chose.

― Mais maman veut que je sois au lit à sept heures, bouda-t-il.

― Hey, ce soir, c'est moi qui te garde. L'heure à laquelle tu te couches, ce sera un secret entre toi et moi, le rassura John, l'invitant à chanter avec lui.

Torren sourit, l'excitation revenant aux galops. Il écouta d'abord la chanson avec attention, assimilant les paroles, puis enchaîna le couplet suivant avec son MonColonel.

― _Oh, no I never got over those blues eyes  
I see them every where  
I miss those arms that held me  
When all the love was there _(1)

Petit et grand faussaient l'un comme l'autre, mais aucun d'eux n'en avaient cure. Riant, criant plus que chantant, les chansons défilèrent et ils se laissèrent emporter par leur frénésie si particulière.

John savait que leur nuit blanche ne resterait pas un secret, contrairement à ce qu'il avait certifié à Torren; les cernes et la fatigue les trahiraient. Cependant, là, voyant le garçon sauter dans tous les sens, bousillant les ressorts de son matelas, hurlant « Solitary Man » à tue-tête, il se dit que les quelques reproches qu'il essuierait valaient bien ce petit, mais précieux, moment de bonheur.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) : Paroles de la chanson « I Still Miss Someone » de Johnny Cash.


	17. Plus tard, il sera

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Plus tard, il sera…**

Lorsque le Docteur Zelenka lui avait demandé ce qu'il serait plus tard, Torren avait répondu :

― Un génie, comme tonton Rod.

Radek avait roulé des yeux alors et s'était tourné vers le scientifique concerné.

― McKay, lui avait-il reproché, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez mis dans la tête à ce garçon?

*******

Quand le Major Lorne avait eu la même interrogation, cette fois l'athosien avait dit, dans un salut militaire :

― Un pilote, comme mon MonColonel.

Evan avait souri, pas tellement surpris de sa réponse. Sheppard l'avait bien éduqué, le petit.

*******

Carson aussi l'avait questionné à ce sujet, et l'extraterrestre avait déclaré :

― Un médecin, comme tatie Jennifer. Et toi.

Beckett, trop heureux que le fils de Teyla envisage cette voie qui était aussi la sienne, n'avait pas creusé plus loin. Et il avait essuyé les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

*******

Pendant une de ces visites chez les athosiens, Halling n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de s'informer des projets futurs du garçonnet. Torren avait naturellement affirmé, sans une once d'incertitude dans la voix :

― Un grand leader, comme maman.

Voyant l'avenir de son peuple assuré, Halling avait approuvé d'un hochement de tête, puis avait passé une main amicale dans la chevelure désordonnée du petit homme.

*******

Souvent, le garçonnet se faufilait furtivement dans la salle de gym et observait longuement les soldats qui s'entraînaient. Un jour, l'un d'eux s'intéressa à lui plus que les autres et lui posa la fameuse question.

― Un guerrier, comme oncle Ronon.

Le Marine avait rit, ne doutant pas une seconde qu'avec une mère comme Teyla, il botterait un tas de fesses une fois en âge de s'exécuter.

*******

Une personne extérieure pourrait croire que Torren John Emmagan était un menteur invétéré, le genre qui raconte aux gens ce qu'ils veulent entendre, mais la réalité était toute autre.

La vérité, c'était que chacune de ses réponses étaient exactes, Torren voulait sincèrement être tout ça à la fois. Après tout, comment demander à un enfant de choisir entre ses super-héros favoris?

**FIN**


	18. La mort de papa

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

_*****_Navrée d'avoir été plus longue pour ce chapitre, mais il s'agit d'une scène très intense que je voulais être certaine de bien réussir. De plus, « La mort de papa » est une pièce importante pour la suite de mon histoire.

* * *

**La mort de papa**

― Maman, comment mon papa est mort?

Alors, on y était; ce moment que Teyla avait toujours anticipé, de plus en plus depuis que son fils avait atteint l'âge de quatre ans. Maintenant il en avait six et lui posait finalement cette question à laquelle elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à répondre.

Lentement, avec un souci exagéré, elle termina sa tâche, soit le rangement des habits de Torren. Elle déposa chaque vêtement avec précaution dans les tiroirs comme s'il avait s'agit de précieux trésors. Elle gagnait du temps, se composant un masque de circonstance.

Quand elle se retourna pour faire face à son enfant, elle affichait un air rassurant, marqué de compassion. De la nervosité se dessinait également sur ses traits, mais Torren était trop jeune pour noter l'accentuation des rides de sa mère ou la crispation de sa mâchoire. Il ne vit pas, ne comprit pas, à quel point cela était dur pour elle, mais il commença à démontrer de l'impatience face à l'absence de réaction de sa génitrice.

― Comment il est mort, papa? répéta-t-il, un soupçon d'irritation dans la voix cette fois.

― C'est… une longue histoire, avança maladroitement la jeune femme.

Elle qui était d'une diplomatie exemplaire manquait de mots aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de raconter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler à son petit homme. Observant son fils assis en taille indienne sur le bout de son lit, elle hésitait encore.

Devait-elle lui dire toute la vérité? Ou mentir pour atténuer la cruauté de la réalité? Elle détestait le mensonge et mettait un point d'honneur à toujours être totalement honnête envers son garçon, mais peut-être n'était-il pas prêt à entendre la vérité. Après tout, il était encore si petit, si innocent.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y lisant la même sereine insistance – un encouragement muet à se confier – qu'elle présentait elle-même en ce type d'occasion. Il ferait un bon chef, si plus tard il le souhaitait.

Mais devant tant de franchise, Teyla ne pouvait plus se résoudre à lui mentir.

― Ton père, commença-t-elle, résolue, a été abattu.

― Par qui?! s'indigna l'enfant, l'humeur assombrit. La leader des athosiens prit place à ses côtés, prenant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

― D'abord, tu dois connaître toute l'histoire, rétorqua-t-elle.

Son ton était doux, ne le forçait nullement, mais Torren savait sa mère sage et quand l'écouter sans rechigner. Il acquiesça. Teyla sourit faiblement, fière de sa progéniture, puis inspira profondément, avant de se lancer.

― Un peu avant que je n'apprenne que j'étais enceinte de toi, ton père, ainsi que tout notre peuple, a été capturé par un méchant homme nommé Michael. Cet homme, en réalité, n'en était pas vraiment un. Il était plus wraith qu'humain.

― Un hybride… souffla Torren, qui avait déjà entendu les grands en parler.

― Oui, approuva Teyla avant de continuer. Michael était aussi intelligent que mauvais et il s'était mis en tête que notre peuple serait l'instrument de ses plans machiavéliques. Il se servit d'eux comme cobayes et en fit des hybrides. Ton père était l'un d'eux.

Les yeux du garçonnet s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, mais il ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, nous les avons secourus, comme tu peux le constater. Notre peuple est sain et sauf maintenant. Ton MonColonel John, oncle Ronon et tonton Rod m'y ont aidés.

Elle préféra passer sur son propre enlèvement, les projets de Michael vis-à-vis de Torren et sur les circonstances de son accouchement.

― Tatie Jennifer a ensuite créé un antidote et ramené à leur état normal ceux qui avaient été changés en hybride. Ton père et les autres sont redevenus eux-mêmes alors.

Teyla vit briller d'espoir le regard de son fils, elle eut mal au cœur d'éteindre cette flamme.

― Du moins, nous le pensions. Les premiers temps se passèrent merveilleusement bien. À vrai dire, il s'écoula longtemps, très longtemps, avant que l'on ne découvre que les anciens hybrides conservaient un lien très fort avec Michael.

Elle sentit Torren serrer sa main un peu plus fort.

― Quelques mois après le sauvetage de notre peuple, Michael a attaqué la Cité. Les Atlantes ont réussi à l'arrêter et il a été tué dans le processus.

Un air satisfait peignit l'espace d'un instant les traits du petit homme.

― Mais nous avons découvert par la suite qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un clone.

Toutes traces de satisfaction s'effacèrent de son visage juvénile.

― La traque de Michael a recommencé, mais impossible de le trouver. Et pourtant, lui semblait parfaitement au courant de toutes nos activités. C'est là que, lors d'une visite à notre peuple, quand tu étais bébé, en compagnie de John, Ronon, Rodney ainsi que de ton père, nous sommes tombés dans un piège. À mi-chemin pour le village, nous avons été agressés par plusieurs athosiens, les anciens hybrides, et ceux-ci nous ont ensuite conduit sur une autre planète où le véritable Michael nous attendait. Nous avons compris à ce moment que c'était ton père qui informait Michael sur Atlantis.

― C'était un traitre? s'horrifia l'enfant. Il était le fils d'un traitre, il ne voulait pas ça.

― Oui, mais ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Sa transformation en hybride l'avait rendu dévoué à la cause de Michael. Il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même.

― Hum.

Teyla ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne déjà, elle poursuivit donc, car elle savait le plus dur à entendre encore venir.

― Il nous avait livré à l'ennemi, toi y compris. Michael nous voulait tous les deux.

― Nous? Pourquoi?

― Nous avions quelque chose qu'il lui fallait pour réaliser ses plans, répondit vaguement, prudemment, la mère. Elle fut soulagée que Torren ne pose pas davantage de questions à ce sujet, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il était préoccupé par autre chose.

― Et MonColonel John? Et oncle Ronon et tonton Rod? Eux, pourquoi il les a donnés?

― Parce que Michael ne les aimait pas… et qu'il voulait les tuer.

― Papa a essayé de tuer mon MonColonel?!

Le jeune athosien avait sauté sur ses pieds à cette déclaration, complètement épouvanté à la pensée que son défunt père ait livré à la mort ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

― Oui, admit à contrecœur la jeune femme, mais elle préféra garder pour elle que John avait été, plus que tous les autres, la cible des déviances de Kanaan. Elle ne s'était jamais pardonnée pour cela.

― Mais ta famille est vivante, ajouta-t-elle pour le distraire. Et nous sommes parvenus à nous échapper, mais…

Elle eut une ultime hésitation à cet instant.

― Nous nous sommes échappés, mais ton père n'y a pas survécu. Nous avons été obligés de l'abattre, lui et plusieurs autres athosiens.

― Qui?

Teyla arqua un sourcil dans une interrogation silencieuse.

― Qui a tué papa?

Il affichait une mine anormalement sévère pour son âge. Il voulait connaître la vérité, coûte que coûte. Et il saurait si sa mère lui mentait.

― Moi, répondit-elle enfin, la gorge serrée. Le garçon s'adoucit aussitôt.

― Tu n'avais pas le choix?

― Je n'avais pas le choix, confirma-t-elle.

La réponse parut lui convenir, car il se détourna de sa mère et descendit du lit. Il s'éloigna sous l'œil étonné de Teyla.

― Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi exactement j'ai tué ton père? se sentit-elle obliger de demander, même si elle n'en avait aucune envie.

― Ce n'est plus mon papa. Je ne veux pas d'un papa comme ça, répliqua-t-il, le trémolo dans la voix.

Teyla fut profondément heurtée par cette proclamation. Des larmes embuèrent son regard, qu'elle ravala avec peine. Elle se leva à son tour, rejoignant son fils pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

― Ton père était un homme bon, Torren. Il a seulement été victime d'un esprit malveillant. Ses mauvaises actions ne sont pas le reflet de qui il était.

― Il a failli m'arracher ma famille! riposta le garçonnet avec véhémence. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler ce coup-ci.

― Il n'était plus lui-même…

― IL A VOULU TUER MON MONCOLONEL! hurla Torren, lui-même en pleurs. La jeune femme se figea à ces paroles, comprenant soudain de quoi il retournait.

― Ne condamne pas ton père pour des actes qui ne sont pas de son fait, plaida-t-elle mollement, l'attirant contre elle. Le petit athosien se lova dans les bras de sa mère, sanglotant, de rage car il ne désirait pas pleurer.

― J'aimerais que MonColonel soit mon papa, murmura-t-il entre deux hoquets. Teyla lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant, cherchant les mots justes.

― Je sais, dit-elle au final, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire pour le moment.

**FIN**


	19. La loi anti amour

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**La loi anti-amour**

Torren attendit que la petite rousse explosive déserte le banc avant de lui-même prendre sa place, juste en face du Major Lorne. Le militaire, surpris par l'apparition de l'enfant, ne chercha pas immédiatement à cacher le profond sentiment de lassitude qui marquait ses traits. Lassitude qui se mua en choc à la question de l'athosien.

― Est-ce que tu l'aimes? interrogea-t-il, en pointant sans discrétion la jeune femme qui avait occupé le siège un peu plus tôt. Le Lieutenant Cadman – son MonColonel lui avait raconté une drôle d'histoire au sujet de son tonton Rod et d'elle – quittait le Mess à l'instant.

― Euh… Ah. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? bafouilla maladroitement le pilote, les joues légèrement rosies, détournant la conversation.

― Parce que vous avez l'air triste. Et que les gens qui aiment ont souvent cet air-là. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Si c'est si moche l'amour, pourquoi s'embarrasser avec ça?

Evan considéra sérieusement les propos du garçon, puis répondit, peu sûr d'employer les bons mots.

― L'amour n'est pas moche, c'est juste… compliqué.

― Compliqué comme les équations de tonton Rod?

― Oh non, beaucoup plus compliqué que ça!

― Pour vrai? s'étonna le gamin, les yeux ronds.

― T'as même pas idée, petit.

― Mais en quoi c'est compliqué, au juste? relança Torren, après un bref silence.

― Euh… Ça dépend des personnes, des circonstances.

― Les cir…constances?

― Hum oui. Selon ton rang social, ton métier, les règles…

Le garçonnet paraissait extrêmement concentré.

― Je… ne comprends pas très bien, admit-il finalement.

― C'est normal, je ne comprends pas non plus.

― Est-ce que c'est pour ça? questionna l'extraterrestre, prenant Lorne complètement de cours.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

― Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es triste quand tu la regardes, à cause des circonstances?

― Oui, approuva le militaire, un sourire amer au coin des lèvres.

― Ça a un rapport avec la loi anti-amour?

― La loi _quoi_?

― Anti-amour, celle qui dit que vous n'avez pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un qui travaille avec vous.

Evan n'avait jamais entendu parler de la _non-frat reg_ en ces termes auparavant. L'athosien avait une vision assez terre à terre, mais pas moins véritable, de la chose.

― Oui, c'est à cause de la loi anti-amour, acquiesça enfin le Major.

― Ça ne devrait pas exister ce genre de loi, statua formellement, et un peu naïvement, Torren. Les gens devraient pouvoir s'aimer comme ils le veulent.

Lorne connaissait l'importance de la _non-frat reg_, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, en pensant à Laura, que le jeune avait peut-être raison.

― Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-il, parce que sa tête et son cœur étaient clairement en contradiction sur ce point.

― C'est triste. Maintenant je sais pourquoi les personnes en amour ont les yeux vides.

― Pas tous les gens qui aiment, petit, juste ceux dont les amours sont déçus.

― Comme vous?

Evan hésita un instant, puis baissa définitivement les bras.

― Oui, comme moi.

**FIN**


	20. Qui babysitte qui?

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Qui babysitte qui?**

Aujourd'hui, c'était journée babysitting avec Rodney. Tonton Rod croyait être celui de garde, mais en fait, c'était Torren qui était chargé de garder un œil sur lui. Son MonColonel le lui avait dit, après que le jeune athosien ait fait son grand discours de « Je suis grand maintenant » et ait affirmé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de babysitteur.

Ainsi l'extraterrestre s'était-il retrouvé assis sur un tabouret inconfortable, le regard qui ne quittait pas son tonton d'une séquelle (ou d'une semelle?). Obéissant, il écoutait les directives du scientifique lorsque celui-ci en avait, mais c'était seulement une tactique pour endormir l'ennemi, lui faire croire qu'il avait le pouvoir. C'était encore John qui lui avait montré ça.

Le génie sorti le nez de son travail, réalisant quelque chose; quelque chose comme le fait qu'il était supposé prendre soin du fils de Teyla (du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait, sourit intérieurement Torren). Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant, et il fut frappé d'une autre importante réalisation.

― Où est mon café? Je ne peux pas travailler efficacement sans café.

Et il entreprit de mettre son bureau sens dessus dessous, cherchant une tasse dans chaque recoin, même sous les tas de feuilles qui constituaient une cachette plus qu'improbable.

Pendant ce temps, Torren avait tranquillement fait son chemin jusqu'à la machine à café, mise en route celle-ci et revenait avec un gobelet de liquide fumant en main. Il la tendit avec un sourire innocent-pas-si-innocent, presque au garde-à-vous.

McKay attrapa le récipient offert d'un geste lent, suspicieux.

― Tu veux quelque chose, petit alien, avoue?

― Non tonton, je fais juste mon boulot.

L'astrophysicien haussa un sourcil avec circonspection, puis demanda prudemment :

― Et en quoi consiste ton travail exactement…?

Torren paniqua un peu, pris de cours par la question, mais il avait hérité de Teyla sa capacité à garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Il parvint à masquer son trouble assez aisément. Bien que le tout ne soit pas parfait, c'était largement suffisant pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu observateur que Rodney.

― Je suis ton assistant, tonton! répondit le garçonnet, légèrement crispé.

― Oh, fit le chef du département scientifique, signe qu'il avait gobé toute l'histoire. L'athosien soupira de soulagement d'une manière qu'il espérait discrète.

― Hum, très bien, continuait McKay, qui cherchait visiblement quoi faire de cette dernière information. Torren lui décocha un sourire de petit ange cornu, et il sentit fondre le cœur de son tonton face à son charme diabolique.

― Bon. Et si on commençait… Et si tu me récitais le règlement du labo, hein.

― Se tenir tranquille, ne pas toucher aux objets non identifiés, ne pas déranger les incompétents sous ton commandement…

À ce stade, Rodney eut droit à quelques regards noirs des incompétents en question. Le génie gesticula en direction du gamin, l'air de dire « Ah les enfants, ça fait toujours des bêtises! », mais sa plaidoirie silencieuse aurait sans doute eu davantage de succès si ses employés ne le connaissaient pas trop bien.

― Faire attention de ne rien renverser sur la technologie ancienne, poursuivait Torren, imperturbable, et si je m'ennuie, je suis autorisé à aller embêter Kavanagh et seulement Kavanagh.

Cette fois-ci, il y eut un murmure d'approbation, ce qui fit (re)gagner un peu de popularité à McKay auprès de ses subalternes. Bien sûr, il y eut également un cri d'outrage venu du fond, mais ce n'était que Kavanagh, donc rien d'important.

― Je crois que nous allons faire une bonne équipe, petit alien, sourit maladroitement Rodney. Et il invita Torren à grimper sur ses genoux.

― Je peux? s'étonna le jeune garçon, qui savait son tonton très peu… chaleureux quand il travaillait.

― Tu es mon assistant, oui ou non? Si oui, il faut que tu apprennes les ficelles du métier.

― Les fichelles du quoi? fit l'enfant, se hissant sur les cuisses du scientifique.

― Laisse tomber. On va faire de toi un petit génie, on ne voudrait pas que tu deviennes comme ton MonColonel, hein?

À ces mots, Torren pinça son tonton, l'expression contrariée.

― Aïe. C'est bon, je ne dirai plus de mal de John, ok?

Ce n'était pas les plus grandes excuses du monde, mais l'athosien avait trop hâte que Rodney lui montre tout ce qu'il savait pour faire le difficile.

― Est-ce que tu vas me montrer comment faire une bombe nucléaire? demanda le fils de Teyla, de nouveau guilleret.

― Euh… Ce n'est pas au programme pour aujourd'hui.

― Demain alors?

― Non plus.

― Après-demain?

― Un jour… peut-être. Si ta mère donne la permission.

L'extraterrestre grogna, boudeur.

― Pourquoi il faut toujours avoir la permission pour faire les trucs cools?

― Ouais, c'est moche, moi aussi ça me fait tout le temps ça.

**FIN**

**

* * *

A/N: **Ce chapitre a été corrigé très rapidement, prévenez-moi si c'est un massacre et que le tout a besoin d'une sérieuse relecture.


	21. Sujet sensible

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Sujet sensible**

Il y a certains sujets sensibles auxquels il vaut mieux ne pas faire référence, Torren avait compris cela depuis un moment.

Par exemple, il était de notoriété publique que les cheveux des mâles de SGA-1 faisaient partis de ces sujets délicats à ne pas aborder. Tonton Rod avait peur de les perdre, MonColonel gardait jalousement le secret de leur anti-gravité et oncle Ronon ne laissait pas approcher de ciseaux à moins de deux mètres de ses dreadlocks.

Du moins, pour ce dernier, c'était vrai jusqu'à hier. Le guerrier satédien était en effet tombé dans une embuscade tendue par quelques nouvelles recrues. Celles-ci, dans leur stupidité de petits nouveaux et dans une volonté de montrer qu'ils avaient des couilles, avaient décidé de jouer un mauvais tour au géant d'Atlantis.

Entre les longues mèches du pégasien et le sang de ses agresseurs, le carnage n'était pas beau à voir. À s'en prenant au grand Ronon Dex, non seulement les recrues avaient élu domicile dans l'infirmerie pour la durée entière de leur séjour, mais avaient également reçu un billet de retour pour la Terre. Car, bien que Sheppard et McKay savaient leur ami capable de se défendre seul, ils avaient pris très à cœur, presque personnel, l'outrage fait aux dreadlocks de leur chewie (souvenez-vous, les cheveux, c'est sacré).

Cependant, même si les cheveux déchus avaient été vengés, la crise qui secouait SGA-1 n'était pas tout à fait réglée. Ronon, déjà pas très bavard par nature, n'était plus que grognements et rancœur. Même la diplomatie de Teyla et la jovialité de Torren ne parvenaient pas à tempérer son humeur.

― Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Ronon, plaida l'athosienne, en dernier recours.

― Ouais, oncle Ronon, je trouve que ça te va bien les cheveux courts, renchérit l'enfant.

― Hurmph, répliqua le combattant.

Teyla soupira, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire pour sortir son coéquipier de sa torpeur. Son fils, lui, sans même le savoir, trouva la solution parfaite lorsqu'il interpella une certaine jeune femme.

― Amy! Amy! On est là! cria-t-il, et la technicienne lui sourit en s'approchant de leur table.

Le satédien avait immédiatement réagi au nom d'Amélia, d'abord en manifestant une excitation que peu de personnes aurait notée, mais Teyla si; puis il avait adopté une posture faussement nonchalante; et enfin, il s'était « renfermé », sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui revenant avec force en mémoire. C'était comme si, sans son épaisse tignasse, le guerrier se retrouvait subitement complètement nu.

― Alors, c'est ça, avança la nouvelle arrivée en contemplant Ronon.

― Humrph, acquiesça-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

― J'aime beaucoup, déclara Amélia.

― Hum? Qui pouvait se traduire par « Ah oui? ».

― Ça fait différent, ça rafraîchit, mais en même temps c'est tout à fait vous. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez le prendre, mais je dois avouer que vous avez toujours cet air un petit peu sauvage, rebelle.

― Hum. Traduction : « Intéressant ».

Le pégasien plongea dans un silence songeur, arborant une mine encore sceptique, mais néanmoins plus ouverte. Il réévalua sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, prenant en compte les paroles d'Amélia.

Il est vrai que son look différait largement de celui de ses deux meilleurs amis; ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que ceux de John ou Rodney et leur indiscipline naturelle préservait l'essence du satédien, si bien qu'il avait toujours l'air menaçant. Aucun ennemi ne se moquerait de lui, tous le prendraient encore au sérieux.

Un sourire discret étira ses lèvres.

― Merci, dit-il finalement à l'adresse de la technicienne.

― Euh, ça fait plaisir, répondit maladroitement Amélia, surprise du remerciement tardif, mais radieuse.

― Hey! C'est pas juste! Maman et moi on arrête pas de te le dire que ta coupe est superbe et tu nous écoutes pas, mais quand c'est Amy, par contre, tu…

― Allez Torren, il faut y aller, ton MonColonel nous attend.

― Ah oui? Pourquoi?

― Football, quelle autre raison mon chéri?

― Yeah!

Et le petit garçon s'élança vers la sortie, suivit de sa mère, laissant derrière lui un couple en devenir rougissant.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :** Navrée pour le délai, mais je suis très occupée ces temps-ci avec la fin de l'année scolaire. De plus, dernièrement, je dois admettre que j'ai surtout travaillé sur la suite de _A smile as reward_, soit _Sharing smiles and other little things_, qui paraîtra sous peu.


End file.
